This background description is provided for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, material described in this section is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted to be prior art to the present disclosure or the appended claims.
Current storytelling comes in many forms, including novels, short stories, audio books, movies, television programs, and live theater. Some less-visual forms of storytelling tell stories well using mobile devices, such as through text for novels and audio for audio books. Visual storytelling, however, suffers from the size of a mobile device's display. These smaller displays often make the presentation of sufficient detail or sufficient context mutually exclusive. While sufficient detail can be provided by zooming in to see a character's expression on a small screen, the surrounding context of what is around or near that character is lost. Alternately, while sufficient context is provided by showing most of a scene, much of the detail needed to effectively tell the story is lost when showing a large scene on a small screen.